whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie
is a bounty hunter from Kenilworth, New Jersey. His motivation to be on Whodunnit? ''was "national exposure of his investigative skills." Ronnie describes himself as "open-minded" and "dedicated." He has been known to work alongside Melina. Ronnie hid his true colors from his fellow contestants for a long time, but eventually revealed his true skills as a detective, shocking everyone (most notably Melina). Ironically, he didn't last long afterward. Storyline 'High Voltage When Ronnie first arrives at Rue Manor, he introduces himself as someone who sells frozen foods, feeling that the guests would be threatened if they knew he was a bounty hunter. After settling into his room, Ronnie hears a loud crash. Ronnie rushes to the foyer and he, along with the other 11 remaining guests, find Sheri's dead body laying on the floor. Once Giles explains how the game is played, Ronnie chooses to visit the last known whereabouts, in this case, Sheri's bedroom. It is there where he, along with Sasha, Adrianna, and Geno, finds wood shavings along the side of the door, a running shower, and a message on the mirror that reads 'MEET ME AT THE FISH TANK. I HAVE VITAL INFO FOR YOU'. During lunch, Ronnie explains to several other guests that he "needs to know exactly how Sheri died". Along with Melina, he is surprised to realize that Dontae and Ulysses are sharing different information, despite them going to the same location. He is able to solve the riddle challenge, but regrets running to the chest when several other guests run after him. At dinner, he is surprised to realize that Sasha impressed the killer the most with her theory. Ronnie is then given a "Spared", indicating that he is safe for the next round. Fire Starter On day 2 at 4:38 AM, Ronnie is awaken after hearing the house fire alarm. After rushing outside, he, along with the other 10 remaining guests, witness Dontae running out of the house on fire and plunging into the pool, dying shortly afterwards. Ronnie volunteers to go to the last known whereabouts again. It is there where he, Lindsey, Melina, and Geno find black soot surrounding the doorknob, along with a burnt lamp shade and a necklace box with a note. Ronnie also takes note of the rug, which doesn't appear to have been on fire at all. During lunch, Ronnie realizes that Adrianna knows about the "mystery medallion", causing a little bit of confusion. Ronnie fails to solve the riddle challenge, but after talking with Geno, the two "look at the obvious" and realize that Dontae must have dragged his feet on the carpet and picked up enough static electricity to create a spark that would set him on fire. Ronnie is given a "Spared" card at dinner, telling him that he is safe for another day. Kaboom On day 3 at 7:13 AM, Ronnie hears an explosion coming from outside. After rushing to the backyard, he, along with the other 9 remaining guests, find out that Adrianna has died in a golf cart explosion. Ronnie chose the crime scene, and found several key pieces, including a broken tree limb, a cut-out golf cart seat, and a video camera sitting on top of a pole. During lunch, Ronnie and his team are eager to get Lindsey on their side, encouraging Melina to buddy up with her in an attempt to do so. This works to varying degrees. By himself, Ronnie was able to solve the riddle challenge, finding that a television remote button "killed their guest". Ronnie quickly tells Melina and Lindsey this final piece of information afterwards. At dinner, Ronnie is in awe to realize that Lindsey impressed the killer the most. Ronnie disappointingly accepts his "Spared" card, indicating that he is safe. Mountain Lyin Ronnie decides to get rid of Lindsey knowing she is playing both sides. Ronnie is spared along with the rest of his team. Bum Ba Dee Da Ronnie had a bad time, not being able to hide the evidence he found. Also, his team hit bad side of the killer, three of the five (not including Ronnie) members becoming scared. All The World's A Stage Ronnie started to get lower and lower and lower during this double murder. Also, he tried hiding info by forming a deal with Kam, who breaks it up after his team solves the riddle. This episode marks the first time Ronnie is scared. Party Crasher Ronnie was now an underdog, getting a big lead in the riddle but, then losing to Kam. Ronnie's case was way off, theorizing that a monkey was trained to do all the work for the killer. As a result, Ronnie was scared once again, this time for the final time. "Death" Frost Nixin''' On Day 8 after breakfast, Ronnie went to the library to write Giles a letter saying who the killer was. The Killer was watching Ronnie from the surveillance camera in the See No Evil Statue*(how ironic i may add). The Killer then sent one of the maids to send him some tea. The killer was aware that Ronnie prefers powdered cream in his tea, thus making the killer send ricin as a disguise for powdered cream. While Ronnie was relaxing in a hot tub, the ricin had taken effect of Ronnie and killed him. An explosion launched him from the hot tub into the pool covered with fog possibly due to freezing temperatures, supposedly succumbing to the hypothermia before the hot tub exploded from the liquid nitrogen. Trivia He was the contestant to go the farthest without ever being suspected as the killer. However, it's probably because no one knew about him being a bounty hunter. Gallery Category:Players Category:Male Players Category:Players Murdered Category:5th Place Category:Players To Not Receive An Accusation